Irréversible
by BeaKinn
Summary: La vie de l'agent Caitlin Todd va prendre une direction irréversible. KIBBS
1. Chapter 1

**Irréversible**

Chapitre 1

L'agent spécial Caitlin Todd claqua la porte de la chambre du motel, laissa tomber ses affaires par terre et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

- Ouf… Enfin tranquille et seule !

Elle avait vécu une journée harassante, tant sur le plan physique que moral. Voilà plus de deux semaines que sa vie était devenue un enfer… Elle se sentait tellement fatiguée, tellement lasse.

Kate se tourna sur le côté et essaya de se remémorer ces deux dernières semaines : tout avait commencé un samedi soir...

La jeune femme coupa le moteur et sortit de la voiture. Tout en regardant sa montre elle courait sur le parking. « Mais mince ! J'ai presque une heure de retard, ce n'est pas possible ! J'espère qu'il sera encore là ! » Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle arrivait en retard à un de ces rendez-vous mais là, elle faisait fort. Gibbs l'avait obligée à finir un rapport et elle avait dû encore rentrer chez elle pour se changer. « Déjà qu'il me fait travailler un samedi, quel bastard ! »

Elle arriva en trombe dans le restaurant et le repéra dans un coin de la salle. En prenant une grande inspiration elle traversa la pièce et s'arrêta en face d'un jeune homme plutôt séduisant assis à une table.

- Bonsoir John ! Ecoute je suis vraiment dé…

- Caitlin ! Je ne t'attendais plus ! Presque une heure, tu t'es surpassée ce soir !

- Je suis vraiment désolée mais je n'ai pas pu faire plus vite. Excuse moi. Mon boss voulait que je…

- Ton boss ! Mais bien sûr, j'aurai dû m'en douter ! dit il en faisant un geste rageur. Mais je t'en prie, maintenant que tu es là, assied-toi !

Il la fusillait du regard. Kate ne cilla pas, déposa lentement son sac et s'asseya. « Mais pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle se mette dans ce genre de situation… » pensa-t-elle. La soirée s'annonçait radieuse…

- Alors dis-moi quelle excuse tu as pour ce soir, je t'écoute !

- Je devais finir un rapport. Et ne t'énerves pas comme ça, je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolée !

- Oh ! Mais je t'ai très bien entendu ! Le problème, c'est qu'au bout d'un moment, un « je suis désolé » ne suffit plus !

- Bon, maintenant je suis là alors essayons de passer une bonne soirée. Tu veux bien ? dit-elle en s'avançant un sourire au lèvre.

Il détourna son regard, soupira puis finalement esquissa un sourire.

- Très bien Caitlin, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi.

Il s'avança et lui pris doucement la main.

- Alors ce tyran te fait aussi travailler le week-end ?

- Et oui. C'est vrai que c'est parfois difficile mais tu sais le crime n'attend pas !

- Non c'est le petit ami qui attend…

- S'il te plait ne recommence pas ! dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais non, c'était pour rire ! dit-il en s'avançant au-dessus de la table puis il ajouta dans un murmure.

- Tu m'as manqué tu sais.

- Ah oui ? dit-elle en s'avançant elle aussi.

- MmMmmh.

- MmMmmh ?

Ils se sourirent puis leur bouches se rapprochèrent et le jeune couple s'embrassa doucement. Kate soupira, elle se sentait enfin détendue. C'était le premier moment de tendresse qu'elle avait de la journée et cela lui faisait un bien fou. Puis chacun repris sa place et la soirée reprit son cour. Les deux jeunes gens mangèrent tranquillement dans la complicité mais le moment de partir arriva vite car il était déjà tard. Le couple se retrouva bientôt dehors.

- Merci pour cette soirée John, j'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé.

- Tu me remercies déjà ? Je ne pensais pas que la soirée était déjà finie, dit-il en se rapprochant. Il la prit dans ses bras et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Kate enroula ses bras autour du coup du jeune homme et se colla à lui. Leur bouches puis leur langues se mêlèrent lentement puis plus fougueusement, chacun sentant l'excitation grandir doucement au plus profond d'eux. Kate s'écarta et le regarda longuement. « Je n'arrive pas à y croire, tout est tellement facile avec lui. Je le connais depuis seulement quelques jours et je me sens si bien quand il me prend dans ses bras. Si seulement ma vie pouvait être aussi simple… » .John s'écarta et lui prit la main, ils commencèrent à marcher le long de la route.

- Tu as vraiment bien choisi ce restaurant Caitlin, il est à deux minutes à pied de chez moi. Tu savais qu'avant c'était un resto italien, leurs pizzas étaient délicieuses mais ça ne marchait pas alors malheureusement ils ont dû fermer. C'est à ce moment là que…

Pendant que John lui racontait l'histoire de son quartier, Kate se laissait guider en hochant la tête de temps en temps. « C'est fou, John peut se montrer très intéressant et la minute d'après plus du tout. Mais bon, ça fait du bien de se déconnecter complètement du boulot parfois. Le boulot… Ce job est incroyable ! Elle se sentait tellement bien quand elle faisait ce travail. L'équipe était super, elle s'était fait de nouveaux amis. D'abord Tony et puis Abby, McGee, Ducky et Gibbs. Gibbs… C'est vrai que c'était son patron mais il y avait parfois une telle complicité entre eux ! Elle se réjouissait chaque matin de les voir, de le voir… Bon arrête de penser à lui Kate ! Tu tiens la main à un autre homme et vous allez sûrement passer la nuit ensemble alors ne pense pas à ton boss ! » Elle secoua la tête et se tourna vers John mais une image n'arrêtait pas de lui venir à l'esprit : celle de l'agent spécial Jethro Gibbs la regardant intensément de ses yeux bleus incroyables. « Bon d'accord il a des yeux à se damner mais pense à tout ce qu'il te fait subir. Les horaires impossibles, toutes cette pression, etc… D'accord mais Gibbs pouvait être parfois si … intense… ! Bon maintenant ça suffit ! Tu vas pour une fois ne pas penser à lui à l'un de tes rendez-vous ! Tu penses à un homme pendant que tu sors avec un autre et après tu t'étonnes que ça ne marche pas ! Ce soir tu fais un effort ma petite Kate ! Et puis la dernière fois que tu as passée la nuit avec John ce n'était pas si mal, non ? Ok, ok… ».

- Eh ! Caitlin, tu m'écoutes ?

- Euh…, oui bien sûr ! Je suis avec toi, John.

- Bien, dit-il en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. La cabine vibra et commença à monter.

- Tu sais je ne vois plus cet ascenseur comme avant, dit-il en se retournant un sourire aux lèvres.

- Ah non ? répondit innocemment Kate.

- Je n'arrête pas de penser à la dernière fois qu'on l'a pris ensemble…

Il s'avança lentement et saisit la jeune femme à la taille. Elle se colla à lui et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle glissait délicatement sa langue sur ces lèvres en l'embrassant doucement. Il la caressa dans le dos, remontant lentement jusqu'à sa nuque. Puis n'y tenant plus il la plaqua contre le mur prenant brutalement possession de sa bouche. Kate gémit sous l'effet de la surprise et du désir. Elle écarta les lèvres et se pressa encore plus contre le corps du jeune homme. Ils s'embrassèrent alors violement, leur langues se mêlant sauvagement. Ils se caressaient et se collaient l'un contre l'autre, soupirant d'envie. Ils sursautèrent tout à coup, l'ascenseur venait de s'arrêter et les portent s'ouvraient. Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. John s'écarta et prenant Kate par la main, l'emmena devant la porte de son appartement. Pendant qu'il cherchait ses clés Kate essayait de se recoiffer mais c'était peine perdue et puis de toute façon elle allait être à nouveau décoiffée dans un instant. Tout à coup, John la saisit par la taille et l'entraîna dans l'appartement. Il ferma la porte et la plaqua contre. Il se pressa contre elle et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Il l'embrassait partout et la caressait avidement, remontant son pull. Kate fermait les yeux et soupirait. Elle sentait le plaisir l'envahir et prendre possession de ses sens. Il lui enleva son pull et le jeta à travers la pièce puis il se pressa à nouveau contre elle, la serrant de toutes ses forces. Kate l'embrassait fougueusement tout en déboutonnant sa chemise pendant qu'il dégrafait son soutien gorge. Elle commença à l'embrasser dans le cou mais il la repoussa, dévoilant en même temps sa poitrine. Il posa ses mains sur ses seins et les caressa précipitamment et sans retenue. Kate gémit mais se laissa faire. Elle sentait maintenant l'érection de son partenaire contre son ventre. Il lui avait déjà déboutonné son pantalon et il se baissait pour la déshabiller. Elle se retrouva rapidement complètement nue face au jeune homme. Il descendait sa main vers la partie la plus sensible de son corps lorsqu'une sonnerie de téléphone retentit dans l'appartement. Kate ferma les yeux et détourna la tête.

- Mais non, ce n'est pas possible ! murmura-t-elle alors qu'il commençait à la caresser doucement l'entrejambe.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en s'écartant.

- C'est la sonnerie du bureau. Elle fit une pause en essayant de deviner ses yeux dans la pénombre.

- Je dois répondre…

- Attend Caitlin ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! gémit-il en se reculant.

- Mais je n'ai pas le choix !

Elle l'entendit marcher dans la pièce puis la lumière l'aveugla.

- Si tu réponds à se téléphone… commença-t-il en pointant un doigt dans sa direction.

- Oui ? dit Kate en croisant les bras, se sentant tout à coup vulnérable. Elle était totalement nue face à un homme qui la menaçait.

- Cela pourrait mal finir ! cria-t-il.

- Mais je te dis que je n'ai pas le choix ! Si je ne répond pas, je suis virée ! répondit-elle en se baissant à la recherche de son sac. Elle le trouva et pris son téléphone.

- Caitlin, ne répond pas !

- Je suis désolée… Elle se tourna et l'entendit frapper dans le mur et s'éloigner.

- Oui ?

- Gibbs. Il y a de nouveaux éléments. Amène-toi, il faut qu'on boucle cette affaire ce soir.

- Mais c'est à peine trois heures du matin !

- Je sais, je t'attend, fais vite.

Mais ce n'est pas vrai, pensa-t-elle en rangeant son téléphone. Elle se tourna et leva la tête. John se tenait face à elle, les sourcils froncés et les poings serrés.

- John, il faut que je…

- Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire, Caitlin. dit-il doucement en s'avançant.

- Je… Elle se sentait désormais très mal à l'aise.

- Oui ? demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de plus en plus.

- Je dois partir, je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en se baissant pour ramasser ses affaires. Elle avait déjà attrapé son pantalon et son sac lorsqu'il la saisit brusquement par le bras et la releva violement.

- John ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? cria-t-elle.

- Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça murmura-t-il. Son visage était à quelques centimètres de celui de Kate.

- John, c'est comme ça, pendant quatre jours je peux être appelée 24h sur 24. Lâche-moi, il faut que je parte !

- Non dit-t-il en resserrant son étreinte et en se plaquant contre elle.

- Arrête ça ! Laisse-moi partir !

- Non. Son visage était dur, les mâchoires crispées.

- John ! Arrête tout de suite ! cria-t-elle en se débattant. Elle essaya de se dégager mais il était trop fort et trop lourd, il la maintenait fermement contre lui.

- Non. Et puis, ce n'est pas ça que tu voulais ? Tu me dois au moins ça, murmura-t-il en caressant doucement ses fesses.

- John ! Je ne rigole pas ! Arrête ! cria-t-elle en essayant de le repousser. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser mais Kate détourna la tête en le poussant. Il s'arrêta, soupira violement et libéra la jeune femme en la poussant brutalement contre la porte.

- Tu fais vraiment tout foirer !

Enfin libérée, Kate se baissa et commença à se rhabiller. Elle n'osait pas le regarder, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était filer d'ici en vitesse. Elle s'habilla rapidement, pris son sac et commençait à ouvrir la porte lorsque John la referma.

- Caitlin, attend… Elle leva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

- Et bien pas moi ! dit-elle en essayant d'ouvrir la porte à nouveau.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, dit-il doucement, Pardonne-moi.

- Non. Elle le repoussa et sortit dans le couloir. Elle entra dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Les portes se refermaient mais John s'interposa et bloqua l'ascenseur.

- Tu pourrais au moins me l'avouer.

- Quoi ?

- Que tu as un autre homme dans ta vie.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire !

- Ecoute, il y a une chose pour laquelle je suis très fort, c'est remarquer quand une femme est amoureuse. J'ai tout de suite vu que tu ne l'étais pas de moi, dit-il en baissant les yeux et en soupirant, mais crois-moi, chaque fois que tu me parlais de ton patron, je voyais une femme qui parlait de l'homme qu'elle aime. Il la regardait désormais droit dans les yeux, Kate fit de même puis se détourna.

- Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi ! Maintenant laisse-moi partir s'il te plait, dit-elle sèchement.

- Très bien, il s'écarta et alors que les portes se refermaient, il ajouta. J'espère vraiment que tu trouveras ton bonheur Caitlin, mais je pense que tu ne le trouveras que si tu te rends compte des sentiments que tu as pour ton patron…

Les portes se refermèrent et l'ascenseur descendit. Arrivée dans la rue, Kate courut sans s'arrêter jusqu'à sa voiture, démarra en trombe et fila dans les rues désertes. Elle conduisait n'importe comment et c'est par miracle qu'elle arriva seine et sauve dans le parking du siège du NCIS. Elle arrêta le moteur et ne bougea plus pendant quelques secondes puis, elle laissa tomber sa tête sur le volant. Elle se sentait fébrile et faible. « Allez, reprends-toi ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu te trouves face à ce genre de situation, tu es un agent spécial, tu peux surmonter ça ! Tu es maintenant en sécurité alors remets-toi les idées en place, tu dois aller travailler. Travailler avec Gibbs… Qu'avait déjà dit John, que je l'aimais ? Non non non, c'est mon collègue et surtout mon patron, et il le restera ! Le contraire serait pure folie ! » Elle secoua la tête et sortit de la voiture. « Ma petite Kate, tomber amoureuse de son patron ? Quel vieux cliché ! Oublie ça et au boulot ! ». L'ascenseur l'amena au bon étage et elle se retrouva dans cet endroit si familier. Gibbs l'attendait et dès qu'elle entra, il lui cria depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Kate ! Vidéoconférence avec Quantico dans une minute, dépêche-toi !

Kate alla vite déposer ses affaires et suivit Gibbs. La vie reprenait son cours…

Kate soupira. Sa vie avait bien repris son cours mais pas comme elle le pensait. Tout c'était empiré, elle n'arrivait plus à travailler et elle s'était petit à petit brouillée avec chacun de ses collègues. Elle était tout le temps de mauvaise humeur, sur la défensive, elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Elle avait réussi à gérer et contrôler à peu près tout dans sa vie mais là, elle se sentait complètement démunie, perdue. C'était comme si quelque chose la rongeait de l'intérieur.

Après environ dix jours, elle se donna une soirée pour réfléchir. Elle rentra tôt, prit un bain et s'affala sur son canapé avec une tasse de thé. Elle devait absolument se remettre les idées en place et comprendre ce qui lui arrivait pour arranger tout ça. Elle ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi.

« Bon, commençons par le commencement », pensa-t-elle « J'agit bizarrement depuis cette soirée avec John. C'est vrai que j'ai eu une sacrée frousse ce soir là mais je me suis déjà retrouvée dans des situations bien pires. Non, ce qui canalise toutes mes pensées depuis plus d'une semaine c'est ce qu'il m'a dit, à propos de Gibbs… Depuis 10 jours je ne peux pas le regarder sans me poser mille questions ! Est-ce que je suis vraiment amoureuse de lui ? » Elle secoua la tête et s'installa plus confortablement. « C'est vrai qu'à chaque fois que je le vois, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le trouver extrêmement attirant. Et quand il me parle j'ai envie de l'embrasser plutôt que de l'écouter… Mais ce n'est pas que sur le plan physique, sa personnalité me fascine, j'ai envie de le découvrir, de le voir en dehors du travail. Bon Kate, arrête ! Tu es complètement folle ! Oui ! Je suis complètement folle de Leroy Jethro Gibbs, je l'avoue ! » Arrivée à cette conclusion elle se leva et se dirigea vers son téléphone. Elle cherchait dans son répertoire sous la lettre « G » lorsqu'elle se figea. « Mais tu ne peux pas l'appeler, tu as complètement perdu les pédales! Qu'est-ce que tu lui dirais ? Gibbs, Je t'aime ! Non mais ça va ? Kate, pose ce téléphone avant de faire une bêtise ! » Elle regarda le téléphone un long moment puis le déposa et retourna s'asseoir. « Mais je ne vais pas rester là à ne rien faire ! Il faut que je fasse quelque chose ! Attend, réfléchissons. Premièrement, est-ce que je me vois lui avouer mes sentiments ? Non pas vraiment… Mais si j'y arrivais, qu'est-ce que cela engendrerait ? …Une catastrophe ! Et dans tous les cas ! Il y a deux possibilités. S'il n'a pas les mêmes sentiments, je ne pourrai plus jamais travailler avec lui, je ne pourrai plus le regarder en face ! Donc démission et je ne le reverrai plus. Deuxième possibilité des plus improbable : il m'aime aussi. Dans ce cas, je ne pourrai pas non plus travailler avec lui si on a une relation ! On se ferait peut-être même virer tout les deux ! Nos carrières seraient détruites! J'ai tellement fait de sacrifices pour ma carrière et Gibbs aussi ! Donc dans tous les cas, ce serait destructeur… ». Kate se leva et fit quelques pas. « Je me rends enfin compte que je l'aime et cet amour est impossible… Mais qu'est-ce que je vais devenir… ? ».

Le soleil se couchait et les derniers rayons de lumière éclairaient faiblement la pièce. Tout y était immobile, même la jeune femme couchée sur le lit. On aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait mais ses yeux grand ouvert fixaient le plafond.

On toqua et Gibbs entra. Kate se releva le plus vite possible mais quand elle le regarda enfin, il l'observait d'un drôle de regard, à la fois étonné et triste.

- Gibbs, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On doit partir interroger un autre témoin ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de paraître la plus détendue possible.

- Non, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, répondit-il lentement. Il la regarda dans les yeux et lui montra les feuilles qu'il tenait à la main.

- Je viens de lire ton rapport, Kate.

- Ah ? Tu sais s'il y a quelques fautes, j'étais très fatiguée en l'écrivant hier soir mais je pourrai le relire si tu veux... Elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, la manière qu'il avait de la regarder était tout à fait inhabituelle. Mais avant qu'elle puisse ajouter autre chose, Gibbs se tourna, poussa la porte et la ferma à double tour.

- Gibbs ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il se retourna et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Nous ne sortirons pas d'ici avant que tu m'aies dit ce qu'il se passe, dit-il fermement. Son regard sombre était fixé sur elle.

- Comment ça ? répondit-elle doucement en faisant un pas en arrière.

- Comment ça ? Arrête Kate ! Ne joue pas ce jeu avec moi ! dit-il en s'avançant.

- Mais tout va…

- Ne me dis pas que tout va bien ou que tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle ! Cela fait deux semaines qu'on ne te reconnaît plus et depuis trois jours c'est devenu impossible de travailler avec toi ! Tu ne sais plus ce que tu fais, tu nous évites alors qu'on doit travailler en équipe ! Tu parais tout le temps perdue. Et ce rapport, c'est n'importe quoi, alors ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas de problème ! cria-t-il en s'approchant. Il se tenait maintenant à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme et la fusillait du regard. Kate était comme pétrifiée, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Elle déglutit lentement puis après quelques secondes, elle commença.

- Je… Mais elle n'arrivait pas à parler, elle baissa la tête et se retourna. Gibbs la saisit doucement mais fermement par le bras et l'obligea à se mettre face à lui. Kate de bougeait pas, elle n'osait plus faire face, elle n'avait ni la force ni le courage de le regarder. Elle avait trop peur de lui parler.

- Kate, viens, dit-il d'une voix douce. Il la mena tranquillement jusqu'au canapé et la fit asseoir.

Bon, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, elle ne pouvait pas craquer devant Gibbs. Elle devait être ferme, lui expliquer qu'elle allait se prendre en main et qu'elle était désolée de ce qu'elle leur avait fait subir. Il allait difficilement croire ça mais il fallait qu'elle se tienne à cette version. Elle ne pouvait pas lui parler du vrai problème. Elle s'en était rendu compte avant, lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée face à lui. Cela lui avait paru vraiment impossible de lui dévoiler ses sentiments, il paraissait si inaccessible.

Gibbs essaya de croiser son regard mais elle gardait les yeux baissés.

- Bon, Kate. Je t'écoute.

Kate pris une grande inspiration.

- Gibbs, avant tout, je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ces derniers jours mais je vais me prendre en main, crois-moi ! J'ai eu quelques problèmes d'ordre personnel mais tout c'est arrangé. Je vais aller mieux maintenant, ne t'inquiètes pas. Elle avait dit ça très vite en gardant les yeux baissés mais arrivée à la dernière phrase, elle releva la tête, le regarda en face et lui sourit timidement. « Oh, s'il vous plaît, faites qu'il me croie! » suppliait-elle.

Gibbs l'observa quelques secondes puis haussa des sourcils, détourna la tête et esquissa un sourire.

- Kate, Kate, Kate… Tu croyais m'avoir avec ça ?

Elle n'en revenait pas, cet homme la connaissait si bien! Il devinait toutes ses pensées et ses sentiments, comment pouvait-elle lutter contre ça ? Pourtant il le fallait, elle avait pris sa décision, elle ne lui avouerait rien du tout.

- Gibbs, je ne t'en dirais pas plus…

Ils s'affrontaient du regard, Kate tenait bon mais elle était face à un roc, elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps.

-Ne me fait pas croire que tu arriveras à t'en sortir toute seule ! Cela fait deux semaines que tu t'enfonces… Tu dois me dire ce qu'il se passe, tu n'as plus le choix.

- Comment ça, plus le choix ?

- L'équipe ne peut pas continuer ainsi, on a réussit à s'en sortir jusque là mais cela ne va pas durer indéfiniment ! Si tu ne changes pas très vite…

Il s'arrêta et la regarda intensément.

- Je devrais prendre des dispositions.

Kate se leva brusquement et fit quelques pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Comment peux-tu me mettre face à ça ! dit-elle avec colère.

- Face à quoi ?

- A cet ultimatum, Gibbs ! Ou je te parle ou je suis virée ! Elle se détourna et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre. Je ne te dirais rien de plus, c'est ma vie privée. Tu es mon patron et ça ne te regarde pas !

Gibbs se leva, s'arrêta juste derrière elle et ajouta sèchement.

- Bien sûr que ça me regarde ! Ta vie privée t'empêche de travailler correctement !

Elle ferma les yeux, cet homme la poussait dans ses derniers retranchements. Gibbs s'avança un peu plus et Kate sentit son souffle contre sa nuque.

- Kate, je suis là pour t'aider…

La jeune femme soupira, l'agent spécial Gibbs avait détruit toutes les barrières qu'elle avait construites pour se défendre.

En effet, l'agent spécial Caitlin Todd n'avait plus le choix.


End file.
